This invention refers to building block toys for children, and in particular to magnetically connectable toy block units.
Children have played with and learned from their play with building blocks for hundreds of years. Many types of blocks, from rudimentary stackable wood blocks to interlocking or otherwise engaging block systems that have been developed in more modern times, are well known. Magnetic elements to assist in the secure engagement of block elements have been deployed for a number of inventions for which patents have been issued by the US Patent and Trademark Office and other international patent authorities.
Prior blocks and block sets, including magnetically enhanced blocks and blocks sets, that have attempted to provide more complex stimulation and promote more long term interest by the children, have also met with varying degrees of success.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a set of magnetically connectable magnetic block units with varying three dimensional shapes and a capability for a variety of interconnection options.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a set of magnetically connectable magnetic block units with varying three dimensional shapes and a capability for a variety of interconnection options with magnetic elements which assist in the implementation of the variety of interconnection options.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a set of magnetically connectable magnetic block units with varying three dimensional shapes and a capability for a variety of interconnection options with magnetic elements and surface features that facilitate the selection and implementation of the various block interconnection options.